Balanced Chaos
by Amaya0Miyako
Summary: The battle between 2 organizations, A.N.G.E.L. and B.A.L.A.N.C.E. Which one will you choose? The people referring to themselves as angels, whishing for a pure and perfect world or the balancers, who are ready to risk their lives to free Chaos, so the world will return to it's original balance? (full summary inside) OC SUBMISSION: OPEN
1. Preparation

So, here is chapter one for my fanfic. It's my first OC submission, so I'm sorry, if I mess up at some point, hope you like it and send an OC or 2! X3 Also there won't be any crushes, I know that it might seen like there is some liking, but not they are just really good friends! I accept OCs only from PM! Pls send in some boys also! The OC Form is on my profile!

IF YOU DON'T SEE IT ON MY PROFILE, IT'S BECAUSE SOMETHING IS REALLY MESSED UP WITH , PLEASE SEND ME A PM! THANKS! ;)

XxxxX

_Full Summary_:Chaos has been captured by the A. N. G. E. L. Organization for over 10 000 years now. Chaos was trapped in the Abyss, where it came from. This made the World take an absolutely new direction. Since Chaos was gone people, who caused it became mad or died and people, who felt like they need to create Chaos (lie, steal etc...) suffered the same thing. If by any chance some of them survived and didn't become mad they disappeared, wonder where they went. Creating what the "angels" would call a 'pure' world.  
>Every 1000 years a circle is drawn to open the Abyss, so the "Angels" can check on Chaos and see, if it's still trapped and then make it's prison stronger, but the new Organization B. A. L. A. N. C. E. is set on freeing Chaos and bringing the world back to it's original balance.<br>On which side are you on? The people wishing for the perfect world? Or the people ready to let out something the world hasn't seen for over 10 000 years?

XxxxX

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inazuma Eleven characters.  
>XxxxX<p>

Reiko was right now in her small room, under the long- ago abandoned house of the president. It was already really late in the night, outside the moon and stars were unseeable, thanks to the thick fog. The only light in the room was from a single lamp hanging from the ceiling. The room's walls were covered in white, little parts of the ripped dark green wallpaper still visible. The only things in the room were a bed with white sheets, that had some colorful patches here and there, there were also some old photos of Reiko and some other people part of the organization. She sighed and looked at the slightly cracked on the left end mirror.

Reiko had just taken a shower and had a white towel wrapped around her milk- chocolate skin. Her messy blood- red hair was messier than usual and little water drops were falling on the floor around her bare feet. Her green eyes were sparkling.

She putted on her black gloves, her black turtleneck, black leggings and black boots. She tugged the black mask, so it covered her mouth and nose and put on her sunglasses and black west. The green-eyed teen took her guns from where they were placed on the bed and placed in their belt and scrapped it around her waist. Her little bronze scale was laying also on the bed. She took it and placed it around her neck. It had a beautiful shine, thanks to the yellow light of the lamp.

Reiko started to walk the long stars covered in rust, every step she took had a loud crack to accompany it. She went to the first floor and saw Gouenji helping Toramaru to put on his mask right. Next to him Ichinose and Domon were ready and were looking at the map and talking about the plan. Kogure was trying to scare Touko and Rika by putting frogs on their heads. Rika ran to Ichinose and started to scream 'Darling! Darling', while Touko just sweatdropped and didn't even look impresses. Reiko always liked that girl, she wasn't easy to break, but could easily break bones.

Reiko continued, she opened the rusty, old gates and went outside into the way-too big garden. There weren't any flowers, but only mud, because they use the grounds to train the newbies and themselves of course. The massive white walls surrounding the garden had holes here and there and on top of them were some old lamps, that barely made any light.

The red- haired female turned around, once she heard the laughter of Hijikata and Someoka. They were one of the best soldiers they had, she can't even imagine, what will happen without them. Next to them were standing Kurimatsu and Tsunami. Kurimatsu obviously looking like something's bothering him, while Tsunami just continued to talk about surfing. In the way back was Tobitaka or so Reiko thought, she guessed it was him, because of the faint light coming from his direction. He was just gazing at the sky with a lit cigarette in his mouth.

Reiko approached him "Care to share one?" She said that, while extending her arm.

Tobitaka just looked at her and answered "Akuma, you're 16, people your age shouldn't smoke."

'Akuma' Reiko thought, sometimes she forgot her own name.

Reiko raised one of her eyebrows and sighed "Well, you're only 17, like what 1 year! You're too young to smoke too!" The red- haired teen said that with a smug smile. She pulled her mask down.

Tobitaka just sighed and gave her a cigarette from his box. Reiko lit it with a match she took from the pocket of her vest and inhaled.

She leaned against the tree next to Tobitaka and asked "Ready for the big 'break- in'?"

Tobitaka just nodded his head and answered "Of course." The eagle- haired teen fixed his gaze on the night sky again.

Reiko inhaled one more time from her cigarette and exhaled. She closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the silence. Reiko felt the darkness wrap around her like a blanket, just when she was ready to go to her 'Wonderland' a voice broke the beautiful silence.

"People, we are ready! Let's talk the plan one more time and we will be ready to get started!" Ichinose's voice boomed from the doors.

Reiko cracked one eye open and looked at Ichinose. Rika was holding onto his hand, while the others were behind him and Domon. Tobitaka started to walk to them and so did Reiko.

Ichinose opened his mouth to say the plan, but was cut off by Rika. She clenched her fist and extended her arm a little bit. Her scale moved from where it was placed around her wrist as a bracelet. Rika's eyes sparkled with determination.

She opened her plump lips and started talking "Wait, darling! Before we discuss the plan I think it is more important to remind us who we are and why we are doing this and of course why tonight, might be our most important night ever."

The group nodded and Ichinose and said "We are B. A. L. A. N. C. E! We are the Bold Alliance Lashing Abusive Nobility Creating Epidemics! We have dedicated our lives in order to fix the balance and bring the world back in its rightful order! We want to bring back presidents and have people decide, who they want to rule, instead of being controlled by some nobility organization! Because tat our mission as balancers!"

Reiko smirked and hit the brown- haired teen on the back "Couldn't have said it better, Ichi-chan!"

Ichinose blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck, while also muttering something about how strong Reiko is.

The milk- chocolate skinned teen was met with a glare from Rika "But of course! My darling's the best!"

The others smiled and Domon said "He sure is!"

Everyone started to laugh, until Gouenji remembered "Hey, if we are going to discuss the plan, shouldn't we also call the others? Akuma, can you take care of that?"

The teen with the blood- red hair nodded and went back into the building. She had her hand on her hip and a scroll on her face.

_At the same time~_

Hane tugged on the long- sleeved, touching the ground white robe she was wearing. Her straight blueish hair was falling in her plae, purple eyes and she was constantly brushing of her bangs, while her hair was slightly sticking to her back. It was all thanks to the hoodie she was wearing and to the fact, that Hane needed to stay slightly bent over and that was defiantly causing her a lot of pain in the lower back. Also the best part of it was that the long robe, combined with her usual dress-shirt, knee- long skirt and thig- long socks was causing Hane to be sweater, than she would ever wish in her life. Her white scythe, that was hanging on her back was moving with every step she took and only made it harder.

She was walking at the back of a group with at least 10 or so people. Only her and 4 more people were wearing those white prisons, known as ceremonial or summoning robes, but 'white, sweaty, butthurting prisons' sounded better to Hikari Hane.

They continued down the long, white halls, made of white marble decorated with gold and silver. They're footsteps echoed, because of the marble the floor was made of. The big tiles had turquoise and other little gems in them. They sparkled beautifully, thanks to the bright light coming from numerous chandeliers, hanging from the ceiling. Outside the big windows the nigh was pitch black and the fog only looked like it was getting thicker.

The group continued their way, until they reached some white gates, who were touching the ceiling. The gates were decorated with beautifully sculptured angels with gold and silver stars.

The gates were pushed by the teen standing in the front of the group. He had short brown hair and an orange bandana hanging from around his neck, his name was Endou Mamoru. Next to him was standing Kidou Yuuto, he was from a long line of royalties. The other people surrounding Hikari were Hiroto, again a long line of royalty. Somewhere in the middle of the group were standing Kazemaru and Saginuma Osamu, but most people, just called him Desarm. They were some of the people, who recently joined the organization. And somewhere after them was standing Fubuki, again nobility. Hane didn't know much about him, she only knew he was following in his parents footsteps. At the end of the group were Hane and the other hooded teens, also known as summoners. It was their job to summon Chaos's prison, fasten it and close it again.

They entered, there was no light in the room, it was pitch black and almost nothing could be seen, but thanks to the light coming from the halls Hane could recognize some of the people.

"Burn, Gazelle, report the status!" Hiroto said and soon two figures approached him.

"We're almost done with everything." The red headed one, also known as Burn or Nagumo Haruya said through gritted theet.

The white haired one, also known as Gazelle or Suzuno Fuusuke just merely nodded.

Hikari scanned the room, where the circle was supposed to be other nobles were working on it. The summoning circle was just a star with 5 ends, one for every summoner. It was surrounded by a circle with ancient writing around it.

They took a step in the room and the same echo was heard. 'More marble...' Thought Hane.

On every end of the star were standing at least 2 people. The nobles preparing the circle were Tachimukai, his family joined just a few weeks ago, because of his admiration for Endou Mamoru, Haruna, the sister of Kidou, Aki- she was a childhood fiend of Endou's, Fuyuka, again a recently joined family, alongside with Megane and Kabeyama, some other newcomers. Hane didn't really pay that much attention to newcomers, since the Hikari family has been part of the A. N. G. E. L. organization from the very beginning.

Yes, they were Angels. They were Alluring Nobility Giving Everybody Love. It was their duty to protect the innocent from Chaos, keep the balance the way it is and create a pure world. That was their mission as angels.


	2. Number 1 and 2(?)

Ok! First I wanna put a warning, cuz this chapter might be kinda boring, because it is more like an introduction for some OCs (not all, since I still don't have enough), but I still hope you like it regardless!

Oh, yeah, I wanted to say that in this story, there are going to be alcohol, cigarettes and sometimes drugs, if you don't like it, then click away!

And PLS REVIEW, CUZ REVIEWS ARE INSPIRATION~

Remember, not all accepted OCs are introduced in this chapter!

At the beginning, I was thinking of making this combination with the angel OCs, but I got tired, but really wanted yo publish it, so next chapter expect the angels... X333

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the IE characters or other authors OCs used in this story!

.…/…

Reiko walked down the halls irritated, after being made a wake-up alarm by Gouenji she had to go and gather the other four idiots. It wasn't the first time she had to go around the halls in search of the idiots, she had to call 'co-workers'.

The red-headed teen sighed and went into her room, if she's inside, why not take her things also. Reiko took her black backpack, that was hanged on a nail, smashed on the wall. The backpack had a pair of spare clothes and more bullets for her guns.

The dark skinned female went out of her room and started to walk down the long hallway, she walked till she reached another room, the door was broken, while the walls were a dirty white color with lots of black stains, that were old paint and a lot of big red stains and drops everywhere, they resembled blood quite well. A single light was hanging from the ceiling, while the wooden floor missed a few pieces. The bed had old black sheets with holes and patches all around them and on the bed laid a girl.

The girl's name's Ikimono Ymir. She had wild and messy black hair reaching till the middle of her back, it was sticking in every direction, the hair covering her left eye from her black eyes with thick lashes. Her skin was pale with freckles on her nose and under her eyes. Ikimono has a scar, that runs on the bridge of her nose and upper cheeks, kinda like Reiko's. Even with the scar Reiko couldn't help, but admit that this girl was way prettier than her. Ymir was dressed the same way as Reiko, since it was their break-in all of them needed to blend in with the night, the only difference was that Ikimono had bandaged her wrists, ankles and hands for extra stability. Her backpack was laying on the floor next to the bed. Reiko threw her own backpack on the floor next to Ymir's.

Reiko started to rub the thick scar, that ended in the middle of her checks. She examined what the girl was currently doing. She was as usually smoking with a can of bear in her left hand and the cigarette hanging from her mouth. The red-headed teen looked around only to find ecstasy on the floor. Ymir smoked, drank and did drugs from time to time.

The black-haired girl's gaze was hazy, she looked like she was in her own world. Reiko sighed and just when she was about to wave her hand in front of the pretty girl's face, the girl grabbed her hand. Ymir started to dig her nails in the redhead's arm until blood came out. Reiko only hissed a little, while the blood socked her shirt. She moved her hand from the other girls hold.

Ikimono started to laugh a little bit, her sadistic side hitting hard. She licked the drops of blood that were on her hand and moved her head so her black eyes was meeting Reiko's green eyes.

"Whatcha want, Akuma?" Ikimono said with a rather smug smile, while inhaling deeply from her cigarette and blowing the smoke in Reiko's face.

Reiko only inhaled the smoke and just when she was about to reach for her own cigarets she remembered she had already smoked them yesterday. The tanned girl sighed. Ymir noticed that and raised one of her eyebrows, she reached to the pocket of her vest and took a brand new pack of cigarettes out. Ikimono gave them to Akuma, who took them and as soon as she opened them took one out. Akuma looked around the room in search of a lighter, when she didn't find any the redhead simply brought her cigarette to the other girl's and lit it. Ahh, now she remembered what exactly she liked about Ymir that much, she was the best to have a smoke with, get drunk or high.

The redhead inhaled deeply and sat on the edge of the bed. "Gouenji, told me to bring you and the others up, we need to discuss the plan... Damn, how much I hate being his girl-for-everything! Ohh, and his all mighty attitude, like does he think he is better than us or something!"

Ikimono chuckled and had a Ceshire-like grin, while she got behind Akuma and touched her automatic gun to the right side or the redheads head "You, know that you can always kill him right?"

Akuma just sighed, while she slowly pushed the gun away. "I can't do something like that... He's an important part of the organization and all..." She left the sentence trail of as Akuma slowly inhaled from her cigarette and exhaled the thick smoke.

The black-headed teen gave Reiko a can of beer, Reiko took it happily and drank a big gulp from it, that was hitting the smirked and took an ecstasy from the floor "Hey, Akuma would you like to get high, it will ease down he stress a little bit..." She said that, while smiling like a predator.

The redhead thought a little, but declined "Ikimono, you know from experience, that alcohol and drugs don't mix." Akuma slowly leaned back and rested her back on the wall, she slowly inhaled from her cigarette and exhaled a thick smoke."

She closed her eyes and just when she was starting to enjoy the comfortable silence, somebody's footsteps broke it.

Reiko opened one on her eyes and saw a figure with light tan, her light brown hair in a ponytail, dressed all in black pass the hole for a door and continue on her way.

Reiko grumbled, got up and looked down on the other female "Ikimono, c'mon, we need to get going and I still need to to get the last pair of idiots." Akuma rolled her eyes, took the almost done cigarette and threw it on the floor and stepped on it. Ikimono didn't really seem to mind it. Reiko picked up her backpack and swung it on her right shoulder.

The redhead took the box of cigarettes and put it in one of the pockets of her best. Ymir got up and when Akuma looked at her she saw blood on the left side of her waist, right next to her belly button. She was about to ask when she remembered, that that was Ymir's badge. As pretty as the blockheaded girl was, she was absolutely mentally unstable and addicted to cigarettes. The only reason why the two of them could have a rather normal conversation was because of their shared love for cigs and alcohol.

The redhead sighed and went out of the door.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I hope you enjoyed, if there was something wrong with your OC, pls tell me if I made them too OOC. THANKS! X333

I WONT ACCEPT ANY MORE GIRLS FOR B.A.L.A.N.C.E! ID YOU SEND A GIRL REGARDLESS, IT WONT BE ACCEPTED!

I ACCEPT BOTH GIRLS AND BOYS FOR A.N.G.E.L., BUT AGAIN BOYS HAVE A BETYER CHNACE!


End file.
